Balloon
Balloon is a gray and white tabby cat and a member of the Royal Guard. She is very friendly, helpful, social, and full of life. She loves to go out on her own and have adventures exploring the Pocket Kingdom. She is good friends with Mela and the other Royal Guards, although she couldn't stand Eva. She is also very good friends with Kate, whom she was hesitant to trust at first. Fun Facts About Balloon * She loves cherries and anything with them! From cherry pie to even cherries atop whip cream, she'll chow it down! Personality Balloon is a cunning and agile cat. She is also intelligent and she uses her intelligence to find Magic Drops quite often. She is the most distrusting of the guards. At first, she was hesitant to trust Kate when she first arrived in Pocketville, but they became good friends. She's the most mysterious and solitary of the group, but she has been known to be very friendly, helpful, and full of life. Biography Balloon was born to Sapphire and Dante along with her three siblings Diane, Fiona, and Boris. She was the second oldest out of her litter. More coming soon Balloon "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Balloon is one of the recurring characters of Rise of the Blood Moon. Appearance: Outfit: Powers: Ultra Attack: Quotes This is some of the dialogue Balloon has said in Rise of the Blood Moon. * "We need to be cautious, these forms could have a bad side effect!" * "We're ''going to take down Mistress Mariet? Mela, please tell me this is a dream..." * "Isn't it suspicious how she's never visited before? And she just visited today, when everything seems to be going wrong." * "That's right. Be brave, because we're fighting for the future of this kingdom!" * "I thought the Star Path sent down one of their own stars!" Fanmade Merchandise Figurines '''Series 1: ' Pose: Standing Eye gem colour: Pink Accessories: Pink-and-fuchsia hat with fabric feather, pink-and-fuchsia collar with hearts, pink-and-gold sash Collection: Pocketville Rarity: Common Availability: 6-packs and Mystery Packs Official Art MelaandBalloon.png RoyalGuardsRunning.png BalloonRunning.png|Balloon with the Friendship Heart, and is running from Zull and Gort. Balloon2.png GroupScene.png|On the middle right Balloon3.png|Notice that there's an animation error in this picture. BalloonCherries.jpg|Who doesn't love juicy, red cherries? Balloon can't get enough of them! Too bad they are just so difficult for a little kitten to pick! BalloonCupcakes.jpg|Looks like someone else is having the same dream as Ava. HANG ON BALLOON!! DON'T FALL!! 1C2A835C-A608-4517-94FD-EA0332CF2909.jpeg|Most cats aren’t very fond of balloons. If you have claws and try to play with a balloon, it doesn’t end well. But in Pocketville, there is one particular cat who absolutely LOVES balloons! Merchandise BalloonFigure.png Fanart Gallery BalloonSims.png BalloonArtwork.jpg Balloon.jpg BalloonisCute.jpg RealBalloon.png|What live action Balloon would look like RealisticBalloon.png Trivia * She looks a lot like Moonflower from the Warriors book series. * Like the other three Royal Guards, she is a Senior Royal Guard. * She is named Balloon possibly because of her thick and fluffy fur. Voice Headcanon Voice: Nicole Oliver Names in Other Languages 'Arabic: 'بالون (Balun) 'Basque: '''Puxika '''Bulgarian: 'балон (Balon) 'Chinese: '氣球 (Qìqiú) 'Filipino: '''Lobo '''French: '''Ballon '''German: '''Ballon '''Greek: 'Μπαλόνι (Balóni) 'Italian: '''Palloncino '''Japanese: '気球 (Kikyū) 'Korean: '풍선 (Pungseon) 'Polish: '''Balon '''Russian: 'баллон (Ballon) '''Spanish: '''Globo Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Females Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Tabby Category:Mixed Breed